


Melt in Me

by luckystars1015



Series: Smutty GinHiji Oneshots [6]
Category: Gintama
Genre: Bottom!Hiji, Cock Ring, Consensual Sex, Cream Pie, Cross Dressing!Hijikata, Fanart Included, Hijikata in a qipao, M/M, No Condom, Orgasm Denial, Smut, Top!Gin, mafia boss Gin, mafia!au, porn with a little plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-29
Updated: 2020-06-29
Packaged: 2021-03-04 02:41:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,488
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24976282
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/luckystars1015/pseuds/luckystars1015
Summary: Hijikata is in a qipao.Gintoki is in love.
Relationships: Hijikata Toshirou/Sakata Gintoki
Series: Smutty GinHiji Oneshots [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2045218
Comments: 8
Kudos: 193





	Melt in Me

**Author's Note:**

  * For [mtskws](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mtskws/gifts).



> For my darling Yin

Gintoki fingers drummed against the wooden table, bored out of his fucking mind. He had been out of town all week, forced to attend one life-sucking meeting after another only to return home to another one. What was the point of being a criminal if he had to fill his days with a salaryman’s schedule. He listened to the calming instrumental music playing in the restaurant that he had the pleasure of calling his when he finally heard the door opening, signaling the arrival of his guests. 

His closest associates were ushered in by the waiter and escorted to their seats. Takasugi, Katsura, and Sakamoto slid into the round leather booth, getting themselves comfortable while they offhandedly bid their greetings. No one would have ever figured that one of the most feared and lauded criminals in the city was this white-haired sleazebag with red fish-eyes. But Gintoki always used this to his upper hand, proving that it was costly to underestimate him. 

Just as one of them tried to open the conversation, a waitress slammed their platter of drinks onto their table—shocking the group with the rude service. Sakamoto had been the most taken aback, ready to ask what kind of waitresses Gintoki hired at his restaurant. They may be bottom of the barrel criminals, but they still expected good service. But when he looked at the waitress in question, his mouth went slack. 

In front of the mafia leaders stood a man, undoubtedly beautiful, in a long qipao with a slit that went up high on his thighs. The dress was sleeveless, baring his shoulders for all to see. The dress wrapped tightly around his lean, sinewy form without overdoing it, and Sakamoto might have commented on the beauty of his toned legs if it weren’t for the deadly glare this mysterious man was shooting at them all. 

At the drop of a hat, their esteemed leader dispeled his apathetic aura, now looking like a kid excited to get his first ice cream for the summer. “Hi-ji-ka-ta-kuuuuuuuun~” Gintoki imbued each syllable with a sickening amount of affection as he tried to pull the qipao-wearing-man into his lap. Hijikata fought back even harder, shouting and cursing the esteemed leader of the mafia group with no fear. He tried with all his might to escape Gintoki’s vice grip, even throwing an elbow to his stomach, but no one could escape the white-haired man once he set his eyes on them. Eventually, Hijikata realized his fruitless efforts to escape and begrudgingly settled inside the booth next to Gintoki’s side. The three were silent as they processed the scene that made the leader seem more like someone trying to dote on a pissed off cat than a crime lord.

Takasugi placed his elbows on the table and folded his hands together, resting his chin on his interlocked fingers. “I see the merger went well,” not phased at all by the scene before him. Gintoki’s childishness was never a surprise to him. Although it was the first time he’d ever seen him so openly attached to someone like this. 

“Yup, took down the Chinese syndicate with no problem,” Gintoki explained casually—like he didn’t just defeat one of the oldest criminal families so rooted in Japanese society. The most ironic thing about it all was that Gintoki wasn’t even planning to accomplish such a big feat. He had only wanted one thing, and one thing only: Hijikata Toshirou. 

Gintoki had met Hijikata almost a year ago when the old Chinese gang was pressuring him into giving the territory he had just claimed in Kabukicho. He _might_ have considered giving in to their demands, but when the white-haired mafia boss laid his eyes on Hijikata, all sense of logic was thrown out the window. He had known in an instant that it was love at first sight. The only _tiny_ complication that stood in his way was that Hijikata technically belonged to someone else. And so, like the insatiable Trojan emperor, Paris, who stole the beautiful Helen from her husband, Gintoki and his measly gang single-handedly brought one of the most powerful criminal syndicates in all of Japan down to its knees. _All for Hijikata._

The four mafia bosses began discussing how they were planning to address any unrest that might come. Hijikata said nothing, facing away from Gintoki and his crew and closing his eyes to pretend he wasn’t there. Gintoki, with his self-control being next to nothing, slyly eyed Hijikata’s long, exquisite legs. Being separated from Hijikata this past week had simply been unbearable. He couldn’t stop himself from slipping his hand underneath the silky slip of the qipao. 

Hijikata’s smooth skin was more priceless than the finest silk itself. His calloused fingers slid up and down Hijikata’s cool thighs, heating the black-haired man’s sensitive skin. The scowl on Hijikata’s face remained but the blush that spread from his cheeks to his neck proved that Gintoki was making headway with his gambit of whittling down the beautiful man’s barriers. 

It had been a mere three months since he had stolen Hijikata from right underneath his enemy’s clutches. To others, it might have seem like Gintoki and Hijikata got along like cat and dog, but Gintoki was slowly unraveling Hijikata at his core. 

Gintoki’s fingernail lightly scratched at Hijikata’s clothed dick and the black-haired man spread his legs _just_ a little wider. 

The mafia boss broke his concentration to look at the man who just gave his first sign of defeat. He interrupted Katsura in the middle of one of his long-winded speeches about the importance of hierarchy and organization. “Why don’t we continue this next week?”

Katsura might have flipped the table if it hadn’t been nailed to the floor. “Gintoki, what—“

“Just leave him,” Takasugi said as he pushed at Katsura to exit the booth. “Do you really think he’s gonna get anything done today as horny as he is?” 

“ _Ugh,_ ” Katsura grimaced, seeing the downright carnal look he was eyeing the black-haired man with. He felt sorry for this Hijikata to have fallen into Gintoki’s clutches like this. 

“Sakamoto, make sure we’re not sitting at the same booth next time.” Takasugi said, already knowing what was about to take place. 

Sakamoto laughed off the awkwardness and said his goodbyes despite knowing it would fall upon deaf ears. 

Gintoki slid closer to Hijikata, removing the last amount of space between them. Immediately, Hijikata threw his hand to Gintoki’s mouth to impede his oncoming kiss. _“God, what is wrong with you?”_ the black-haired man chided, still embarrassed when Gintoki showered him with this kind of affection in public. Gintoki took everything with stride, pulling Hijikata’s arm away to place kisses on his wrist, slowly trailing up to his shoulder, leaving a trail of goosebumps following the imprint of his kisses. 

He pulled Hijikata closer by the waist, finishing the trail of kisses at top of his earlobe. He lightly nibbled the earlobe, breathing in a hot breath there, knowing that it was one of Hijikata’s _many_ sensitive spots. “I haven’t seen you all week.” He moved to suck a kiss mark on Hijikata’s jawline. “I’ve missed you so much.” It was too bad that a lot of the kiss marks he made had already disappeared. But no worries, he was planning to leave plenty of new ones to mark his territory. 

“S-stupid. Who would miss you?” Hijikata barely managed to push out as the heat in his body churned due to Gintoki’s unruly touch. 

Gintoki wanted to savor Hijikata just a bit more, but he couldn’t wait any longer. He pushed Hijikata down onto the seat and pulled the top part of his qipao away. He looked down at the poor excuse of an underwear and palmed Hijikata’s erection, already so hard. Precome was staining the black cloth and a special kind of arrogance surged within Gintoki. Only he could make Hijikata unravel like this.

Gintoki’s fingers came to stroke at Hijikata’s asshole, sending a shiver up his spine. Hijikata could not stop his knees from spreading wider and he hated himself all the more for it. A heated look passed between the two of them as Gintoki slipped his hand into his underwear and curved his hands around Hijikata’s aching dick. His index finger stroked the ring around the base of his aching cock. 

“So how do you like the new collar I got you? You hated the one around your neck so much so this was the only other alternative.” This cock ring was the best thing blood money could buy. Only the “master’s” fingerprint could unlock it from Hijikata’s cock, meaning that he was stuck in this horny limbo all week while Gintoki was away. It also ensured that the “pet” would not find satisfaction anywhere else. 

“I...hate...you…” Hijikata barely managed you push a coherent sentence out of his mind as his hips bucked into Gintoki’s touch, desperately searching for friction.

“I know,” Gintoki stated simply, smiling devilishly as he swooped in for a kiss. His fingers slipped in between Hiji’s legs finding a quite delightful surprise. 

“Don’t tell me you’ve already touched yourself…” Gintoki asked as he tested it out. As expected, his fingers easily pushed past Hijikata’s rim, not hesitating in the slightest to rub against his walls. A beautiful blush blossomed on Hijikata’s face, hating how much he had missed the bastard’s touch. Ever since he fell into Gintoki’s hands, the mafia boss wasted no time in submerging Hijikata in pleasure every single day. For the past couple of months, all Gintoki did was fuck Hijikata day in and out, so of course it was difficult for Hijikata to suddenly be void of Gintoki’s presence. Hijikata hated to admit it, but he felt like an addict going through withdrawal. 

It didn’t take long before three fingers were twisting and scratching this insatiable itch deep inside Hijikata. Every press of Gintoki’s deft fingers had his back arching so beautifully, ass and shoulders digging into the leather seats. With how pent up Hijikata was, he would have come right his second, but the cock ring was giving him no reprieve. 

“I want you...in me…” The words slipped out as a whisper. Gintoki almost missed it if he hadn’t trained his ears to listen to every single sound that escaped Hijikata. The tsundere never made as many sounds as he did writhing in pleasure. 

“What was that?” Gintoki couldn’t help but tease his lover. 

Hijikata’s hand reached out to pull Gintoki closer by the neck—his sexual frustration at its peak. His eyes burned bright with a blue flame as it promised to set the mafia boss ablaze if he weren’t careful. “I want you in me... _please_.” Gintoki took that plea as a command. 

The white-haired man moved without thinking, his instincts going overdrive to find the best position for fucking the life out of Hijikata. He yanked Hijikata up by his waist and maneuvered him onto his knees, pushing him to lean against the booth for support. Too impatient to pull his pants down all the way, he only unzipped them enough to pull his aching dick out of his underwear. Even high on anticipation and horniness, he couldn’t help but taunt Hijikata just a bit more. He rubbed the tip of his dick against the black-haired man’s hole, but not entering just yet—his shaft sliding against the cleft of his asscheeks. Not being able to stop himself, Hijikata whined, trying to push back against Gintoki’s dick, yearning to be filled.

Gintoki caught the teary-eyed glance that Hijikata threw at him across his shoulder and all of his willpower crumbled into dust. In the next breath, he pushed himself in without another pause, stretching Hijikata with the girth of his fat cock. Hijikata’s tight, wet heat was so intoxicating that Gintoki could think of nothing else. Gintoki let out a guttural groan as he pulled out, relishing in the way his lover’s hole stretched around him and thrust back in with reckless abandon. 

Hijikata limbs went weak and if it weren’t for Gintoki holding his hips up, the black-haired man would have just melted into the couch. Gintoki had experimented so much with Hijikata’s body over the short time they were together that he already knew so many good spots scattered across the planes of his body. Gintoki continuously pounded into that one spot that wiped all coherent thought from Hijikata’s mind and whispered hot words of encouragement right into his ears despite the fact that the black-haired man could not process anything. 

Precome was dripping out of Hijikata’s dick and getting smeared across the leather surface as Gintoki fucked him into the booth. “I can’t—I can’t—“ The heat pooling inside Hijikata was becoming unbearable. His dick felt like it would have exploded if Gintoki didn’t let him come right this instance. “ _Please, Gintoki!”_ As always, those were the magic words. 

Gintoki’s hand moved to wrap around Hijikata’s weeping dick, his thumb brushing the cock ring, activating it to relax its grip. He wrapped his fist tight around Hijikata’s cock, pumping him as he fucked into him with no remorse. Hijikata couldn’t keep the orgasm at bay any longer. His orgasm pushed past, flooding his body with such a overwhelming, pleasant sensation that Hijikata just _knew_ that Gintoki just fucked all the brain cells out of his head. Gintoki’s hand flew up to shove his fingers into Hijikata’s whorish mouth, stifling the moans that only the mafia boss had the right to hear. Hijikata, the naturally tight-lipped man, was so just _loud_ when he was fucked into tomorrow. 

The pulsing of Hijikata’s walls launched Gintoki into his own orgasm, causing him to shoot his seed deep into Hijikata. Hot, thick semen smeared the inside of Hijikata’s walls, branding him as Gintoki’s and his alone. Gintoki rolled his hips one more time, rubbing his dick against Hijikata’s abused prostate to make sure that his lover received every last drop of his sperm. 

He reluctantly pulled out, wanting to continue, but knowing that it would be better to continue with what he planned next with some more privacy. He didn’t want _anyone_ to hear the marvelous sounds that came out of Hijikata. Hijikata’s knees gave out and he ass landed on the leather seats, smearing Gintoki’s cum onto the premium leather. 

The qipao pooled around Hijikata like a waterfall of silk rolling off his body. But no matter how beautiful Hijikata looked in these elegant outfits of his, the mafia believed he looked best with Gintoki’s cum dribbling out of his ass, still dazed from the insane fucking he received. 

Gintoki managed to drag the spent Hijikata into his arms, carrying him bridal style out of the booth. “Why don’t we continue this somewhere more private?” His words were laced with a promise of even more pleasure that was yet to come.

**Author's Note:**

> For one of the greatest loves of my life, Yin.
> 
> Everyone thank mtskws for helping me bring this into fruition  
> ╰(*´︶`*)╯♡  
> [mtskws](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mtskws/pseuds/mtskws) also writes some yummy ginhiji fanfic, so check them out too!!  
> ———
> 
> Fic also inspired by the many beautiful pieces of [marrbl_](https://twitter.com/marrbl_)
> 
> ———
> 
> Go wild for ginhiji with me on twitter at [luckystars1015](https://twitter.com/luckystars1015)
> 
> Fanart by me :3c


End file.
